Two in One
by Madame de'Neige
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is not strong. He is not brave, and he does not like fighting. Luciano Vargas is the complete opposite. He loves Feliciano and will do anything to keep Feli and his brother, Lovino, alive. When he decides that he wants to live on the outside, Feliciano is forced to fight for his and his brother's freedom. 2p!Italy.


Feliciano and Lovino were all alone. They had never really thought about what would happen should they lose everyone they cared for, and frankly, they didn't want to. Just the thought was so frightening to them.

Alas, however, the day had come. Ludwig had passed. It seems he died in a fight and no one really knew how. The man who had killed him was long gone. Antonio was still here but he just wasn't the same cheery friend he used to be. Now that Ludwig is gone, Gilbert is in a slump of major depression. That put Antonio down significantly and he doesn't hang around anymore.

Feliciano and Lovino have realized that if they want protection, they'll need to supply it themselves. They have to become self-sufficient. The thought was very nerve-racking, but at the same time, they wanted to give it a shot. Lovino was pretty strong when he really tried, he was just very afraid. Feliciano was ready to hide behind his brother and fight from there.

Of course, by fight, that means just hide and wave a white flag. They tried to train. Even so they were afraid. They're strong enough, just afraid. Feliciano felt like he would have to stay home all the time. He was so vulnerable. Lovino would stay near his little brother and protect him at all cost.

He made an oath. "I will protect my fratello and keep him safe, even if the cost is my life." Feliciano made an oath himself. "If my fratello is in trouble, I will not run. I will not hide. I will fight even though I am afraid." The oaths have been followed even if they haven't had a single fight, thank God.

Feliciano was bothered by the idea that his brother had to help him. It made him upset to know for sure that he couldn't take care of himself, so he snuck out of the house every night when Lovino was sleeping. At some point during the training, Feliciano was able to become almost as strong as Ludwig. He was still the same old Feliciano. However, his mind was forever split in half.

Lovino took a walk with his brother one day because he figured out that cowering in the house and living in fear just wasn't the way to live anymore. They went to the store, greeted neighbors, and had fun walking around the beautiful italian countryside.

"I think we should go home now, Fratello," Feliciano whimpered to his brother the moment he saw the darkening sky.

"Already? I thought you told me you wanted to see the stars," he argued.

Feliciano pulled on his brother's arm and just said, "Lovino, come on. We can see them at home. It's dark and darkness means danger."

Darkness means danger. That's a rule that was made when the boys first established their lifestyle. Most of the time Lovino would never let his brother outside alone because that would destroy the purpose of everything. Although when Lovino was outdoors and it was getting dark out, he'd have to go inside as soon as possible.

They made their way back to their home and as they were walking, the sky got completely dark. There are no street lamps on the way to their home, so the darkness was making it nearly impossible to see anything five inches from their faces.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing out here?" A voice called out from the darkness and the boys strained to find out who it came from.

"W-we're just trying to go home!"

"You can't walk here. This is my territory! Step in it and I'll tear ya to pieces!"

Feliciano's first instinct was to hide behind his brother, but for some reason he felt like fighting.

"Lovino, I can take him. I've got this!"

"Feli, are you crazy?! I really don't think you should do this. You're not strong enough!"

"Stand back, Lovino!" Feliciano stood in front of his brother and strained to look at the man ahead of him. He smiled slyly.

_Alright, Luciano. I need you're help. Can you help me protect Lovino? I don't want him getting hurt._

**_I've got this, Feli. Don't you worry your pretty little head._**

Feliciano could feel himself being pushed back into his own mind and almost cried out in pain. It did hurt, he could say that much.

"Lovino, stand back. I've got this," Luciano stepped forward and lunged toward the man. It would be much easier to kill him if he had a good grip.

He grabbed hold of the man before him. Now he wouldn't have to see him.

"Get off me!" The man thrashed around and tried everything he could to get out of Luciano's grip. Lovino just stood a few feet away from them, amazed at how his brother was doing this.

"Oi, stop screaming. I've got a headache already," Luciano twisted the arm of the individual in his grasp. As he heard the breaking bones and the curdling scream, he smiled sadistically.

"My favorite sound, although you might want to dial it down. I already said I've got a migraine," he laughed.

"You are one sick creep, ya know that?"

Luciano's smile disappeared. He brought his head down to the man's ear and whispered, "Say that one more time, and just see what happens."

"I said, you're one sick-" the guy was cut off by a sharp pain in his right arm. Luciano was dislocating it. As he finished ripping the arm out of his socket, he proceeded to relocate it and then do it again.

His screams were extremely loud and at this point Lovino had seen enough.

"Feli, stop it!" he shouted. He ran forward and pried his brother from the guy before them. He fell to the floor, his face first. He ran, clutching his arm, and still screaming.

"Feliciano, I didn't know you could do that. Why didn't you tell me?"

Luciano walked with his brother all the way toward the home that they shared with their grandpa, but never got to leaving when he passed away.

Luciano grabbed his brother's shoulder's when they were inside and confessed the truth about the split personalities. He told him that he wasn't Feliciano Vargas, he was Luciano Vargas. A sadistic weirdo who loves the sound of screams and, as he already knows, is very strong and helps Feliciano with everything he's called for. He loves Feliciano, and would do anything for him.

Lovino laughed and said, "Well, that makes two of us. Now, uh, can I please get him back?"

"Oh, yeah, right."

**_Feli, it's time for you to come back now._**

_Did Lovino get hurt? Did you get hurt?_

**_Now, Feliciano, you know I'm better than that. If you tell me to do something, I'll do it. Lovino and I are both fine._**

_Thank you so much, Luciano! Ve~! I wish I could hug you!_

Luciano chuckled and was now being pulled back into Feliciano's consciousness.

Feliciano told him that it was painful. He actually thought it tickled, to be honest.

"Feli, is that you?" Lovino carefully approached the figure. Feliciano looked up and rubbed his head. Every time they switched up, he got a terrible headache. He nodded to his brother and they hugged for a while. Then he yawned and smiled.

"I think it's time for bed. Today was quite the day. See you tomorrow Lovino! Goodnight~!"

"Alright, Feliciano, goodnight."


End file.
